


Eden University

by CanineR7A7



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: (because I'm not good at writing relationships), Alternate Universe - College/University, Barthandelus is Dysley's cat, Other, The relationships can be read as platonic or romantic, everyone thinks it's evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: The FFXIII university AU that no one asked for.





	Eden University

Fang sighed as she leaned back in her seat, the coach had been on the road for hours and she had yet to seen any sign of Eden. She hadn’t wanted to go to Eden University anyway, but the Oerba one was full, so now she was sat with Vanille asleep on her shoulder, in a vehicle that the driver seems to have forgotten comes with air conditioning. By the time the vehicle pulled up, it was dark and Fang’s legs ached from sitting in one position for so long, she nudged her sister and the two of them climbed out, grateful for the fresh air. Fang glanced around the almost-empty campus and scowled when she realised that the registry office must be closed, just as she was about to speak to Vanille, a young man with a Stetson perched on his head walked towards them.

“You the Oerbans?” His southern drawl forced Fang to bite back a laugh.

“Yeah, I’m Fang This is Vanille.” The younger girl smiled when her name was mentioned.

“Name’s Keyek, I was actually waiting for you, if ya can believe it.” Fang furrowed her brow; she didn’t like the sound of that.

“Should we be worried?” Fang wanted to make sure they weren’t in trouble.

“Nah, me and a close friend realised that you probably wouldn’t get here before the registration office closed. We’ve got a couple sleeping bags set up if you want to crash at ours?” The two nodded gratefully at him.

“Great, follow me.” He started to walk towards the dorms, Fang laughed when Vanille started to fire questions at him.

“What’s your friend like?”

“She’s a little rough around the edges, but once you get used to her she’s one of the best people you’ll meet.” Fang filed that knowledge away; she didn’t want to cause any problems with her temporary room-mates.

“How long have you been here?”

“Two days, the first week is a free week so you won’t have to worry about your classes for a while.” Fang tuned out the rest of the conversation. When they reached the dorm, Keyek stopped them before they could walk in.

“One more thing, don’t ask her about her past.” The comment seemed strange, but the seriousness of the man’s tone implied that there was a reason behind it. The man opened the door and the Oerbans’ attention immediately focused on the woman who was writing something in the corner of the room.

“I thought classes didn’t start yet.” Fang’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“They don’t.” Fang was startled by the woman’s response.

“Lightning here, doesn’t like not doing anything, so she went and got some work to do.” The man laughed when Lightning flipped him off.

“Not all of us have the ability stare at a wall for five hours without becoming bored.” Blue eyes finally looked at the Oerbans.

“You know full well that I don’t do that.” Keyek frowned.

“Oh right, my mistake, you were talking to Snow.” Keyek laughed at the familiar monotone. ‘I like these people already.’ Fang thought as she watched the easy banter between their, hopefully, new friends.


End file.
